Lilly and James Enchanted
by Death by giggles
Summary: This is just a random song fic that popped into my head the other day. It's about Lilly and James finally admitting that they love each other. rated T just in case.


**Author's note: So I don't know why, but this just randomly popped into my head the other day. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_There I was again tonight, _

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place._

I stood by the drink table, watching as all the couples danced by happily. I didn't feel like coming tonight, but my friends dressed me up and forced me to come, saying that I needed to have some fun.

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you._

I was debating whether I should leave and go to the library, also known as my happy place, when I saw him. James Potter. One look at him and all thoughts of leaving left my mind. He had been trying to get me to be his girlfriend ever since our first year at Hogwarts. It used to irk me so much, but now, after he stopped asking me, I began to miss his crazy antics. I'll admit it, I felt lonely without the thought that he liked me anymore, and then, I realized, I love him. But, I'm too late. He doesn't like me anymore, I'm sure of it.

_Your eyes whisper have we met?_

_Cross the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

We locked eyes and he started walking towards me. I was silently thanking God that I didn't decide to go to the library earlier.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like_

_Passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was, Enchanted to meet you._

Immediately, James started to joke with me. We had become good friends due to our friends dating. "Are you okay?" he asked me, seeming to sense that something was off about me. "I'm okay, just thinking about a great opportunity that I didn't take seriously, and now it seems that it was amazing, but is now gone." I said, trying to not tell him too much. Then he held out his hand and asked me to dance.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

James and I danced the rest of the night together. Just thinking about it makes me blush as I get ready for bed tonight. I may not know what tomorrow will bring, but I do know one thing, tonight, I will be having amazing dreams.

James POV

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake <em>

I just can't get Lilly out of my mind. I loved dancing with her, but what she said about missing that opportunity has been keeping me up all night. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 2:00 A.M. I groaned.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

I needed to get some sleep; yet, I couldn't help but feel like what she said about missing that opportunity has something to do with me not asking her out anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still love with all my heart, I just don't want to ruin our new-found friendship.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

This is it, I can't take it anymore! I'm going to tell Lilly how I feel. I don't care if it she doesn't feel the same way, I just have to let her know that I felt like the luckiest man on earth when I met her, because I knew from the start that I loved her.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

The next day, James walked up to me with a determined look on his face. "Lilly," he said, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." He added.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Oh no, please don't tell me that you just want to be friends, and that you've found someone else. He took a deep breath, like what he is about to say is very hard for him, I can feel the tears start welling up in my eyes. "I love you." He concluded. I stood there, shocked. Did he just say what I think he just said?

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

There, I said it. I looked at her shocked expression, and almost immediately regretted it. I knew that she would tell me that she was in love with someone else. As I turned to walk away, Lilly grabbed me, turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first, and then melted into the kiss. It was filled with love and promise.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>_

When we finally pulled away, Lilly looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you too." I pulled her close and hugged her to my chest, finally feeling complete.

**So that's it! I hope you like it. The song is ****Enchanted**** by Taylor Swift. This is my first fan fiction and I'm sure that it's horrible, but I still deserve reviews, right? *insert puppy dog face* So click that little button. Thanks!**


End file.
